ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball MA
thumb|300px|right|IntroductionDragon Ball MA takes place 20 years after the defeat of Omega Shenron. Goten has had two kids with Valese who is now smarter. But Goten went on diffrent planets with Gohan and found the God of Love. She made him love her and they soon had a baby boy named Xerixa. Then Goten got out of his spell and came back home and never talked about it. But soon Xerixa comes back to kill his father by his demands and kills Goten. It takes it to his son to kill Xerixa. The Death of Goten "The Death of Goten" "Dad! A man is outside, he says he need you!" A 5 year old Golen says "Ok, let me see." Goten said walking over to the front yard "Hello, Father." A 15 year old looking boy said "Father?" Goten said "Im not your father, I think your looking for someone else." Goten said "Oh really do you remember that, I don't know, God of Love?" The boy said "Oh... Golen go inside." Goten said "Bu-" "NOW!" Goten said Goten went inside and told his mother Valese that something was going on. "I don't want to fight you. Get off this planet." Goten said as he went towards him Then Goten turned Super Saiyan "I don't think I will go." Xerixa said as he punched Goten in the chest "GAH! That hurt I havent done this in so long but I will. KA...ME...HA..ME...HA!" The beam hit Xerixa but it was not enough. "I will i'll kill you father. For leaving me as an enfant." Xerixa said "Never!" Goten said using afterimage 50 times and punching. "Really?" Xerixa said shooting a beam right into Goten's head "DAD!" Golen said as he walked toward his father "You father is dead! Muahhaha!" Xerixa said "GAH!" Golen said as he powered up to the max "This power 300,000,000! Is that even possible." Xerixa said "KAMEHAMEHA!" Golen scream and shot one so strong it shot Xerixa into space "Nimbus!" Golen scream getting on the Nimbus he jumped off when he got to space and punched so hard his face bleed to death and he was gone. "It's funny im stronger than a 15 year old." Golen said He got down and his Dad was in other world and him and his mother where crying. The Return of Golen It was 12 years after Golen killed Xerixa. He trained with Uub and his son Ubu most of hi s life due to his father death and trying to become a new Z-Fighter "Thank you Uub for training me im 17 now and it's time for me to go. Thanks for the help." Golen said as he left The lookout saying bye to Uub, Dende, and Ubu the new son of Uub and rencarnation of Super Buu "I havent seen my mom in so long I wonder how she's doing?" Golen flew towards his house to greet his mother, Goku, Pan, Videl, Lance (Gohans new son) , and Gohan "Hey Golen." Goku said as an Adult (He never left with shenron in this timeline) "Goku! Gohan! Mom! Pan! Videl! And who is that baby?" Golen said "This is Lance he is our new son." Videl explained "Really. Hi little tyke Heh heh. Im cousin Golen." Golen said holding the babys hand. The baby had green hair and green eyes. "Golen how was you training?" Valese said 'It was awesome Mom I learned Super Saiyan 3!" Golen replied "Wow you must be some much stronger now! How much of a power level do you think you have?" Valese said "Maybe about 500,000,000." Golen replied "Wow that's strong Golen." Gohan said "Yeah, You could be strong like that Gohan." Videl said "I won't train anymore." Gohan said "Mom can I go to Capsule corp and visit Bulla?" Pan said "Ok go." Videl said "Well im hungry! Who is up for some food?" Golen said as he went inside He ate 12 chicken wings 15 bowls of ramen and 8 bowls of pasta. "That was good! Where's dessert?" Golen said "Here." Videl gave him chocolate "MMMM! Thanks!" Saying as he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. "Hello Golen." A voice said They looked outside it was Xerixa! The Return of Xerixa "The Return" "Xerixa." Golen's heart was beating he was terrified "Hello Brohther. Muhaha!" Xerixa said "Your...your back!" Golen said Then he turned Super Saiyan 3 "Oh so I see you learned a new form. I am not scared I trained." Xerixa said "I don't care if you trained. You were scared of me as a child and now you have something better to be scaared of." Golen said Then Golen punched Xerixa in the face causing him to crash into a house "You want to die don't you!" Xerixa said shooting a beam from his hand But Golen had a struggle when he shot a Kamehameha! "This is to easy why come back and try Xerixa. Gohan hold him off." Golen said Golen was gathering energy for a spirit bomb and threw it at Xerixa killing him immediatly. "Why would he come back?" Golen asked himself "Im going to go try to get some fish. You want some?" Golen asked "Nah, Go ahead." Gohan replied then Golen jumped tree to tree until he got to a lake. He took all his clothes off exept for his pants and jumped in. He held his breath and got a huge fish. "Yay, Dinner for the night Heh heh." Golen said as he flew the giant fish home He got home and all were suprised about the giant fish. They grilled the fish and had a great meal. "SO GOOD!" Golen said What ever happened to Cell? "What ever happened to Cell?" "Mom im gonna go try to get a job!" Golen said as he screamed upstais "OK HONEY!" His mother replied Golen was looking at the want ads "Boxer no im to strong." Golen said looking at one He looked over and over and then a giant building collapsed on him. "What did that!" Golen said Then a blue man came up it was Cell Jr. as an adult "Hello. I am Cell creation of Dr. Min." The monster said Then Golen punched and made him fall on the ground. "I am stronger than you I suggest you not do that you dirty human." Cell Jr. said as he picked up Golen "You not Gohan. So I suggest you stay away." "You're right im not Gohan... Cause im his Nepfew." Golen said as he kicked and shot energy balls at him. "Nepew. Your level is 500,000,000. That is strong." Cell Jr. said "Really?" He turned SSJ3 "How about now?" Golen asked "1000,000,000." Cell Jr. said Now We Fight! "Now We Fight!" "I am stronger than ever if you want to fight me now go ahead." Golen said going into his attack pose "Well i'll hold it off for now I won't kill anybody if you get a team I will kill them. You will watch them suffer as you suffer but try to gather a team and kill me. I want a team to fight me." Cell Jr. said rasing his tail "I'll get the best team you just wait." Golen said Then he flew off "Mom, we have a problem." Golen said as he walked in a explained it "Oh my gosh! Can you beat him?" Valese asked "No I don't think so I was Super Saiyan 3 I was at 1000,000,000 he was not scared 1000,000,000 IS IMPOSSIBLE I CAN MOSTLY SMELL FEAR BUT NO! HE WAS NOT SCARED!" Golen said as he smashed the table. He called Pan and told her about it she came, He told Yamcha Jr. Tean the son of Tien, Uub, Ubu, His friend Geta son of Trunks, Ryuu his adopted brother, Gohan, and his Namekian friend Vico son of Piccolo. As they gatherd the team he formed the new Z-Fighters! "We have to stop this guy I sensed him he was over 23,000,000,000 he has unbelieveable strength." Golen said as he steped up "We stop at no cost. Mom you sgo with me I will take you to Tien you know Tean's Dad." Golen said "OK." his mother said "Now we fight!" Hyberbeloic Time Chamber "Hyberbeloic Time Chamber!" "Geta! Do you know ANY '''I repeat ANYBODY else that could help." Golen said "Nope sorry, Kakorot." Geta said "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Golen said as he got above Geta "Kakorot." Geta "GRRR! WHY!" Golen asked "Cause you are Grandson of Goku, Do you want me to call you Bardock?" Geta said as he smirked and laughed "Shut the hell up." Golen replied They flew out the window and went to Kami's lookout or Dende's lookout now "Hey, Dende!" Uub said as he greeted an old Dende "Uub, It's nice to see you we heard about Cell Jr. is there anything we can do to help?" Dende asked "Yeah, we need to use the Hyperbeloic Time Chamber." Uub replied "Of course we all ready have new food so you guys go on ahead." Dende said "I'll go with Uub. We will be there about 2 months so about 3 hours." Golen said as he went in. "Got it. Will wait here... Kakorot." Geta said "Shut up." Golen said as he went in. "Master Dende I would like to Fuse with you so I could beat Cell Jr. please." Vito said "What? If I leave the Dragon Balls will be gone." Dende said "I know i'll ask my Dad." Vito said "How are you going to get to hell?" Geta asked "Im going to kill you." Vito said "WHAT!?" Geta said "Im just joking." Vito said laughing "I will figure out a way." Said Vito "OK!" Training Begins and Geta vs Cell Jr. "Training Begins" and "Geta vs Cell Jr." "Woah it's so... Heavy." Golen said as he walked in the Hyper Beloic Time Chamber "Well lets get down to training!" Uub said as he punched Golen in the gut Golen jumped an started to throught energy balls At the lookout "This is boring." Geta said as an Aura came around him "Im leaving." and then he flew away "I plan to kill this Cell guy on my own heh heh" Geta thought He saw Cell Jr. and turned Super Saiyan and flew down "I've heard you have been terrorizing my city." Geta said "I don't like that, I don't like that one bit." Cell stood with a blank face "Quiet guy aren't you." Geta said as he ran up and tried to kick Cell only to be blocked and punched into 3 buildings "T-That hurt a bit." Geta said as he got out of the ruble "Heh heh a little to bit." Geta said "I'm tired of this! FINAL FLASH!" The final flash hit Cell but no scratches not even a single movement "This guy is to strong!" Geta said That is the first time Geta was scared of an enemy Geta did and Afterimage and grabed Cells horns and threw him to the side Geta went up and kicked him straight in a wall "You're strong boy but im stronger." Cell Jr. said Cell Jr. flew and kicked Geta around until "Your reigh of terror is over." Vito said Vito joins the fight! "I have fused with my father and I am stronger than ever!" Vito said as he powered up "I am suprised you even survived that beating." Cell Jr. said as he threw Geta down "A Namekian." Cell Jr. said Cell Jr. tried to hit Vito but he moved and kicked Cell in the back He kept using Afterimage to distracked Cell Cell tried to move out but failed "Seems this is your death place." Vito said as he kicked Cell Jr. in the face knocking him to the ground "V-V-Vito." Geta said as his head fell to the ground Vito kept kicking Cell Jr. Vito fliped and kicked Cell in the face knocking him into a brick wall "I-I can't feel anything you fool." Cell Jr. said falling down Vito smirked and kicked Cell up knocking him onto a rock Cell rushed and hit Vito in the gut making him fall "Kame..." a voice said They looked only to see Golen "Out so soon?" Vito said "Hame..." "HA!" The blue beam came out of Golen's hands hitting Cell directly Yamcha Jr. came only to get punched into a wall "Nobody fight... This is my fight." Golen said Golen rushed and tried to kick Cell only for him to get grabed and hit back The Final Battle Cell Jr. vs Golen Golen powered up to a Super Saiyan 4 "To easy." and punched Cell aside like garbage... '''End of the Cell Saga... 'Welcome Back Golen!' 12 years after the Cell Jr. saga... "When is Golen gonna be here?!" Geta screamed Then the door opened and they saw a 2 little boy and an Adult wearing a blue jacket. "Hi." Golen said as everyone huged him "Who are these kids?" Geta asked "This is Gogen and this is Goku Jr." Golen said "You named one after Kakorot?" Geta asked Golen punched Geta in the face Then Golen saw a little boy. "His name is Vege ta Jr." Geta said "Well, he does look like little 'ol Vegeta." Golen said smiling Golen pictured Vegeta and Vegeta Jr. next to eachother "He looks NOTHING like you Geta, by the way, Who did you marry?" Golen asked "Look at the back of his head." Ryuu said Golen looked "Hey, what do you know he had the spike that Nami Jr. had when we went with Luffy in our adventure- You had a daughter with Nami Jr!" Golen screamed Geta's eyes rolled "Who is your wife?" Geta asked "Marron Jr." Golen said Everybody screamed and laughed and had a feast. I guess our 10 episode Fan Fiction is done, wow. It's been so long since I ﻿had this idea and now it's in episode form. But one thing I left out. ﻿Samurai. Golen's brother. He will be in, Dragon Ball MA: Reborn ﻿With Golen as the King of Planet Golen ﻿ - TheDragonGolen Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by TheDragonGolen Category:Series